


Hues of yellow and blue

by gogity



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George's POV, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogity/pseuds/gogity
Summary: George longs for the beauty others see in sunsets, flowers and well, even apples - but nothing can compete with Dream's eyes, whether they're seen through rose tinted glasses or just in hues of yellow and blue
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Hues of yellow and blue

**Author's Note:**

> I poured a little bit of love into this, it's the first dnf one I've ever written so I hope you guys like it <3  
> my user on tumblr is gogity!

George never thought his color blindness affected him much, at least not emotionally. 

He could tell most colours apart since he’d still learned them but especially the warmer shades were often too similar to distinguish, which left his world in hues of yellow and blue.  
He didn’t know what he missed out on, he had no reference, nothing to compare it to and though he sometimes longed for the beauty others see in sunsets, flowers and well, even apples, he held no grudge against his genetics. 

George’s favourite colour was blue - the one that stands out in the mix of mud and olive tones, the not purple or pink blue, the one of the sweater he just pulled over his head, dark and rich. 

Because he knew his closet and how to read tags, picking clothes was no hussle. The most difficult time he’s had with his colour blindness was probably in school or art classes, where you’re expected to have functioning eyes, though post diagnosis and with an explanation every once in a while it didn’t grow into a bigger problem than it was. 

He only got frustrated with it during minecraft sessions with his friends, whenever it was time for a round of bedwars or any other colour related game.

But it was safe to say that George was content with his vision, not that he could do much about it anyways - until today. 

Because today was the day a pair of glasses had arrived in a small package that was still sitting untouched on his desk. As excited as he was, he wanted his friends to be with him when he tried them on. 

“Morning,” George grinned at his screen, where a half asleep Dream was still rubbing his eyes at the brightness. Despite the varying opinions by their fans on whether George had seen his best friends face, he indeed had - multiple times now. Obviously not in person because of the distance that separated him from his friend group living in America but just like his two coloured universe, facetime was enough for now. 

“It’s 7am,” he groaned with a sleep drunken voice, flicking on the light next to his bed, illuminating his face, “why are you calling me, I told you we’d be out of sync today.” 

Though they usually synced their sleeping schedules so that they could stream and talk without one of them being sleep deprived, it was their day off today. 

So obviously Dream was gonna sleep in, which George knew, but both the impatience to finally test these glasses and the boredom of not talking to anyone had driven him to wake him up. 

He held up the package and waved it in front of his camera. 

  
Dream’s eyes widened. “They came today? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

The enthusiasm his friend had planted a grin on George’s face. That was the reason why he loved doing stuff like this with Dream, he was always happy for him, even when it didn't benefit himself directly. 

“I thought I’d allow you to sleep a bit at least,” he chuckled, walking over to his desk to settle down in his chair.

“Do you wanna test them on minecraft?” Dream asked, also getting up. 

“I thought I’d just try them on now and then we can stream the minecraft reaction tomorrow.”

“Alright.” 

“Let’s switch to discord, so I can have you full screen on my monitor.”

“You wanna see more of me? _George_ ,” he dragged his name like he always did when they fell into playful banter on and off stream and if George was being honest, it was easier to shrug off when he couldn’t see the smug smile on Dream’s lips that made his own curve in response. 

“Call me on discord idiot.” With that he ended the conversation, switching his computer on and waiting for Dream to do the same. 

He didn’t know whether the glasses would actually work and if they did, what exactly would change but that didn’t wither his excitement. It would still be fun, even if greens still looked yellow and pinks were still a washed out blue. 

He had a little less than five minutes to himself before Dream’s familiar face was looking right back at him. George could easily tell that he was wearing a white shirt and his hair - basically brown but in the right light it held strands of gold, was ruffled from sleep though it seemed like Dream had tried to comb through it with his fingers. 

“Hey,” his voice was soft and tired, so were his features. 

“Hi,” George looked down at the package in his lap and started peeling off the tape, “how are we gonna test if the glasses work?” 

“I can hold up things and you can tell me what colour you think they are.” 

He met his eyes again, just briefly, “You have that many different coloured things?” 

“I have them ready,” Dream said confidently, holding up a bunch of clothes. 

“Nice,” George commented, taking the box out and opening it “oh they have some balloons in here.” 

“Imagine if they were all yellow and blue.” 

“Well," he joked “so far they are.” 

Dream grinned, making the corners of George’s mouth twitch and he had to focus his attention on getting the glasses out. Something about having that smile of his in front of him, so fond and warm, always left a bittersweet taste that George had to wash down with distraction. 

“Should I put them on?” 

“No no,” Dream fiddled with the bundled up clothes, “hold them up.” 

The glasses were red, as Dream described and framed with black plastic. They looked like the ones you get in movie theatres for a 3D film but George didn’t really plan on leaving the house with them anyways. 

The first thing Dream showed the camera was a mug, asking what colour George thought it was. 

“Yellow?” he asked hesitantly, the lighting in Dream’s room was a little sparse. 

“It’s like a light green.” 

“Oh,” getting it wrong didn’t surprise him much, maybe if he had something yellow to compare the green to he could see the difference. 

“Now with glasses,” Dream commanded.

George did as he was told, staring at the mug that suddenly became oddly saturated. 

“It’s darker or-” he began, laughing at how different it looked through the tinted plastic, “I don’t know how to describe it.” 

“That’s green!” The genuine excitement in Dream’s voice paired with the sweet smile on his lips lit a match in George’s chest that felt warm and soothing as it spread. 

Somehow it created a greater feeling than seeing the colour green. 

“Put something yellow next to it.” 

“Here,” he held up a shirt. 

“Oh,” George exclaimed, a little confused. He repeatedly lifted and lowered the glasses to see the difference, “that’s what green looks like?” 

“Yes! And look,” Dream leaned forward, which automatically caused George to shift a little in his chair, “my eyes!” 

Dream was incredibly close to his camera now and George could make out the light freckles on his nose and cheeks that he’d seen on close up Snapchat pictures already. The ones that he wished he could screenshot without feeling embarrassed.

“It’s too dark,” George whined in annoyance when he couldn’t make out any of the colours that he was supposed to see in his friend’s eyes. 

“Ok let me send you a picture” Dream said, sitting back down and pulling out his phone. 

“Your phone case is so blue.” 

“Yeah,” he looked up, “you like it?” 

“Yes.” 

Dream picked up one of the shirts in his lap and held both into the camera for comparison, “Guess the colour.” 

“Oh is that-” he paused to think, the colour he saw looked slightly more blue or darker or, “purple?” 

Dream huffed out another laugh and nodded. He enjoyed this just as much as George did and maybe a little more. 

“That’s crazy!” George stared at the very much distinguishable colours. “Blue and purple looked the same to me and now, it’s so much more reddish?” 

“You’re so cute,” Dream chuckled softly, making George’s stomach drop with a feeling he craved and cursed, as he knew with every time it happened, he wanted it to happen more. 

“And here pink,” he put the purple shirt down and instead showed one George would’ve normally mistaken as a baby blue. 

“It looks so different!” 

They both broke out into easy laughter of excitement and sheer entertainment that came from George being able to tell colours apart. And while Dream held up things for him with one hand, he was searching in his gallery for a picture of his eyes with the other. 

“Your hair looks different as well,” George said in between red and orange shirts, “it’s a warmer brown but not as yellowy.” 

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through it. 

George nodded as in the corner of his screen a new message popped up. 

He clicked to open it and a picture of an eye, Dream’s eye to be exact, appeared. 

George knew his eyes were green like he knew that Dream was scared of heights, purely based on what he’s been told, it’s not like he’s been on a tall building with him. 

But green was an understatement to what he saw. 

George had never understood the importance of colour until he could see the beauty of it. Surely there were flowers, sunsets and apples. Skies that held more than blue, nature that bloomed in every hue but this was more. 

George understood the beauty of colour in the eyes of a friend. In _his_.

Though his would be beautiful in any shade - whether George wore glasses or not, what he saw was enamouring. 

He could tell that his pupil was surrounded by a hazel shade with a yellow frame that kept the blueish green from seeping into the warmth, though that warmth was scattered like freckles in the green like the ones on Dream’s skin. That warmth that George could feel spreading across his own face. 

“You have really nice eyes,” He muttered, reaching for his neck with one of his hands. 

“My eyes make you blush?” Dream laughed, a hint of curiosity intertwined with amusement.

George looked up to meet those damn eyes, the glasses falling back on his nose as he smiled with embarrassment, “shut up idiot.” 

He knew Dream took this as a joke but that didn’t bother him much. Usually when George came to the realisation that all those _jokes_ were just what they were and nothing more, it left him a little disappointed. He knew Dream did this with all of his friends, it was nothing more than humour and despite being fully aware, George couldn’t help but fall and crumble at every word. 

It was tiresome but George still adored every second of it and whenever Dream’s voice grew fond, he had a bit of hope that it was for the same reason. 

The same sense of hope flickered in his chest when he could see faint pink - that he normally wouldn’t have noticed, painted on Dream’s cheeks.

He was blushing as well and it was painfully beautiful.

“You should see them in real life,” he smiled, raising an eyebrow playfully, “it’s sad that you have to wear glasses to see their actual colour.” 

George looked down at the screen again, taking the glasses off. Though the pigments faded, his feelings didn’t waver because aside from colours there was more. 

From those eyes came a sense of ease. A whisper that lured him in, that made him long for Florida, for sleepless nights, for comfort in unfamiliar sheets and love that would become part of the oxygen he breathes, required and inevitable. 

And maybe a universe of hues of yellow and blue was enough for now but maybe this wasn’t, when the thought of Dream, real and warm, was more beautiful than a colourful world could ever be.

  
  



End file.
